Saturn Bomberman
|dates = }}Saturn Bomberman is a video game for the Sega Saturn. It is the first game in the ''Bomberman'' series released for home consoles to include 10-player multiplayer battles. It is also the first official Bomberman ''game to support online multiplayer, via dial-up modem (in Japan only). Story As taken from the English manual:EU manual, pg. 10, 12 "The Fuse Is Lit It was just another seemingly routine day for Bomberman. While flying on patrol, looking for threats to the sanctity of peace that the world so enjoyed, Bomberman stumbled upon something that could potentially throw it all into shambles. Deep in the tangled underbrush of the rainforest, a glint caught Bomberman's keen eye. Rising from the green depths, the Crystal Tower loomed. But the crystals which held the horrible monster Crator inside the tower were missing, and so was Crator. Then a radio message crackled into the cockpit. It was Dr. I... "Bomberman, Mr. Meanie has unleashed Crator and is using his powers to conquer the world! You must get the crystals back before it's too late! The MeanieLand Amusement Park is their secret base. Please hurry!" It is up to Bomberman to regain control of the crystals and restore order to a crumbling planet, crushing the evil Mr. Meanie along the way. With that, a new chapter in the fight between good and bad begins..." Normal Game In the Normal Game, one or two players must defeat all of the enemies and Core Mechanisms in each stage to advance to the Exit. Stages *Stage 1 - Amusement World *Stage 2 - Samurai World *Stage 3 - Western World *Stage 4 - Dino World *Stage 5 - Mr. Meanie's Future World Battle Game For the first time in any Bomberman game, up to ten players can compete in the Battle Game. Two multitaps are necessary for this, as a single Saturn multitap adds only six extra controller ports. Modes Matches can be determined in one of the following ways:EU manual, pg. 36 *'Match Play''' - The stage and other settings are selected for each match. *'Series' - Players can select a series of stages and battle settings, such as the number of rounds per match. The preset matches are then played in sequence. Up to 100 rounds can be played in Series mode. The following game modes are available: *'Single' - Individual players compete against each other. *'Tag' - Players are split into teams. The field size can also be determined:EU manual, pg. 38 *'Normal' - Allows for up to eight players. All stages are available. *'Wide' - Allows for up to ten players. Only the Path to Glory stage is available. Special Options *Shuffle - Players' starting positions are decided randomly in each round. *No Draw - Enables Sudden Death mode. *Devil - The Devil powerup will appear somewhere in the stage. *Mad Bomber *Bonus Game - Bomber Catcher Characters The game features playable characters from other Hudson Soft titles. *White Bomberman *Black Bomberman *Honey *Kotetsu *Bonk *Milon *Kabuki *Master Higgins *Manjimaru *Kinu Secret Characters *Manto *Yuna Kagurazaka Stages *Stage 1 - Path to Glory *Stage 2 - Soccer Stadium *Stage 3 - Jungle Trap *Stage 4 - Desert Twister *Stage 5 - Space Colony *Stage 6 - Bouncing Bomber *Stage 7 - Ninja House *Stage 8 - Factory Floor Master Game In this mode, one player must eliminate all enemies in each floor. There are 20 floors in total. The goal is to get a high score. Every four floors, the player will face one of the 5 Bomber Instructors as a boss:JP manual, pg. 24-25 *4th Floor - Bomber Bomjin *8th Floor - Debugon Bomber *12th Floor - Tankard Bomber *16th Floor - Miyagi Bomber *20th Floor - Dragon Bomber Tirras In this game, Louies are replaced by dinosaurs called Tirras that can be ridden. They offer special abilities. The dinosaurs come in five different colors:EU manual, pg. 58 * Purple Dinosaur: This dinosaur emits ultrasonic waves to explode bombs and reveal the contents of soft (bombable) blocks. His ultrasonic waves grow as he grows bigger. * Blue Dinosaur: This dinosaur can kick bombs over objects. His kicking ability grows as he grows bigger. * Green Dinosaur: This dinosaur sprints down the line until stopped by an obstacle. As he gets bigger, he becomes faster and gains the ability to stop running and make turns while running. * Yellow Dinosaur: This dinosaur can stop your opponents in their tracks with his roar. His roar range grows as he grows. His roar causes other players to drop powerups * Pink Dinosaur: This dinosaur can jump over soft blocks. When grown, he can also jump over hard blocks, and jump further distances. XBAND Edition A little over two months after the initial Japanese release of the game, a new Japan-only edition was made that added support for the Sega Saturn XBAND modem for online play (as well as the Sega NetLink adapter, which used the same technology). While SegaNet matchmaking services have long been discontinued, it is still possible to use XBAND modems to play online today by making a direct-call connection to another modem through the phone lines. Gallery Saturn Bomberman US Box.jpg|US Box Saturn Bomberman EU Box.jpg|EU Box SB Title.png|Title Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen Options.png|Options Screen Multiplayer Options.png|Multiplayer Options SB Character Select.png|Character Select Screen SB Gameplay.png|Story Mode Gameplay SB MM Gameplay.png|Master Mode Gameplay with some Pontans Novice Bomber.png|Novice Bomber Grade Next Floor.png|Floor Clear Rankings.png|Master Mode Rankings SB MM .png|Master Mode Opening Sequence SB MM 2.png|Master Mode Ending Sequence 20.png|Scene from the Story SB Opening.png|Scene from the Opening A Sleepy Bomberman.PNG|White Bomberman sleeping in his bed, as seen from the Opening Intro. Notes Trivia * The Japanese case art shows an alternative English logo that reads Bomberman SS. This may have been the original intended English title for the game. The name could have been turned down to avoid association with the Schutzstaffel of Nazi Germany, even though the "SS" stands for Sega Saturn. * A special "Party Pac" edition was released in Japan that included one Hudson-made SBOM Joy Card controller and one SBOM Multitap for the Sega Saturn, along with the game. It was the third Japanese re-release of the game, coming after the XBAND edition and the SataKore reduced-price edition. References #''Saturn Bomberman'' European manual #''Saturn Bomberman'' Japanese manual de:Saturn Bomberman Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Saturn Bomberman Category:Saturn Bomberman Series